Open phase I/II safety and efficacy study of LH-RH antagonist Cetrorelix, in 10 selected patients with benign prostatic hyperplasia who were unsuitable for prostatectomy or who refused transurethral resection. The study will be conducted in order to investigate the safety and efficacy of Cetrorelix (SB-75) therapy in 10 selected patients. Treatment with the LH-RH antagonist will be discontinued. After discontinuation of Cetrorelix therapy, patients will be followed on a monthly basis for three months or until the symptoms increase to a level which is greater than 50% of the maximum symptom reduction during the treatment period.